


Party Payback

by CXWrites



Series: The Skater & Jock Adventures [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Straight Boys Gay, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXWrites/pseuds/CXWrites
Summary: At the post-show party, Ricky can't stop thinking about the 'help' EJ gave to him during his freakout at intermission. He's confused, he's horny, and most of all he wants to do it again... to repay the favour. That's not weird, right? He just wants to get even... but what will EJ think? (18+)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: The Skater & Jock Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081184
Kudos: 34





	Party Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I have enough ideas to keep growing this as a series lol, we'll go one chapter/story at a time and see how we do! Feel free to leave all comments, thoughts and suggestions!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: You must be 18+ to read this story. Set in AU where school years are different ages, so whilst Ricky/EJ are still Junior/Senior, their ages are 18/19. Marked 'underage' just to be safe, as the characters in the series are 16/17.

Ashlyn's after-show party was in full swing. The whole cast was having a great time, staying sober (like the responsible high schoolers they were), dancing to an interesting mixture of Broadway cast albums and chart pop songs, and of course playing Carlos's HSM board game. 

From 11pm, the party invite was widened to other students, not just the cast of the show, and the party quickly became very lively. A few seniors even managed to sneak in a few bottles of alcohol, though they of course kept it to themselves, not willing to share their precious ill-obtained drinks.

EJ was having a good night - he was high on the buzz of a great show, he was having a great time with all his new friends he'd made in the cast, he'd even had a couple of beers with some of his senior friends. Not to mention that he was, as normal, getting plenty of attention from girls, wanting to chat and dance with him, some even offering a quick trip to a cupboard somewhere for a little 7 minutes in heaven... not that EJ was the kind of guy to go and actually do that, but he sure appreciated the offers. Life was pretty good.

The party was not going quite so well for Ricky. He was trying his best to enjoy the party, but he felt a little distracted. He couldn't wrap his head around why he couldn't stop thinking about what EJ did with him earlier and why it made him feel a little... weird, and different. Ricky had always been so sure of his sexuality, and he felt so strongly for Nini, but now he couldn't get EJ off his mind? Surely it just had to be because of the shock, right? Getting a blowjob from EJ had been one of the last things he'd ever expected to happen, so he came to the conclusion that his brain was still just trying to process it as a thing that had happened, and that was why he couldn't get it off his mind.

Things got worse for the skater, though, when Nini pulled him into the garden and they finally had 'the talk', addressing the developments in their relationship over the last few months and where they stood now. That conversation basically consisted of them both admitting and coming to terms with their re-emerging strong feelings for each other and a fundamental desire to get back together, however Nini had decided that it was ultimately too soon for her to rush back into anything with Ricky, considering her somewhat hectic and confusing time with boys recently, and she wanted to just have a bit more time on her own being single and learning more about herself without being dependant on a relationship. So, in summary, Ricky was still single, only he now knew that Nini also had feelings for him but just didn't want to be with him yet. So that kinda sucked.

Which explains why Big Red found him sat in a corner, staring blankly into space trying to comprehend everything and seeming generally just down on life. Red took his position as Ricky's best friend seriously, so he knew it was his duty to make sure his night wasn't ruined and risk spoiling his memories of the entire show experience. So... Red might have pulled some strings with Ashlyn to sneak a little something from her parents' drinks cupboard to help turn Ricky's night around.

And boy did it do just that!

Within a few minutes of sipping away Ricky was starting to feel the buzz. He'd never really drank much, at least not properly, so it wasn't surprising that it didn't take much for him to feel the effects. What was a surprise, though, was exactly how it made him feel. He'd heard before that there are different kinds of drunk - emotional, loving, silly... but the skater was quickly realising what kind of drunk he was. The horny drunk.

He couldn't help it, and it made him feel bad cos he hated the idea of being a 'fuckboy' who only wants to get in girls' pants, but the drink was really making him feel it. But thinking about it a little more, Ricky realised his options were... somewhat limited. Nini was a big no, for obvious reasons. All the other girls who were part of the musical were also a no-go, as they were friends with Nini and had also become friends of his over the course of the show, so that would have been weird. And then almost all the other girls at the party were complete strangers to him, and no matter how drunk he was he still couldn't get on board with the idea of a random hookup with someone he'd just met.

That was when a complete wildcard of an idea suddenly popped into his brain. EJ. Wait what? EJ!?

Ricky again thought back to his experience with EJ in the dressing room earlier, and the memory of what the other boy did to him was definitely only adding to his alcohol-fueled lust. He couldn't deny how hot it had been and how amazing it had felt... maybe the jock would be willing to repeat their activity too?

The skater's mind was made up. For the first time in his life, he actually wanted a guy. And not just any guy, EJ Caswell.

Finding him was easy enough, of course he was right in the centre of the party. Ricky took a final deep breath, summoning his courage, before walking straight over to him, lightly grabbing his arm, and saying "We need to talk", before walking off in the direction of the bedrooms, quickly checking to see that EJ was following, which he was.

The senior was confused by Ricky's sudden need to pull him for a chat, but it seemed important so he was happy to follow and find out what was going on. Even though Ricky of course knew nothing about the layout of the house compared to EJ, he was relieved to quickly find a suitable room, seemingly just a guest bedroom, made up and neat but fairly plain and non-descript.

"So what's going on?" EJ asked, closing the door behind him when they were both in the room.

Ricky took one final breath, collecting his thoughts and figuring out how the fuck he was going to explain this, before opening his mouth. "Don't ask why, and for God's sake don't read anything into this, but for some reason my head keeps going back to what you did for me earlier when I was freaking out and now I guess I just kind of feel like I owe you... so..."

There was a very long pause as the boys tried to gauge each other, EJ's eyes narrowing in confusion, certain Ricky couldn't really mean what he thought he did. "What... are you saying?" EJ eventually asked, slowly.

Ricky ran his hand over his eyes, starting to feel a little embarrassed. "Okay, I guess I just want us to be even, okay, so..." He said, before walking the short distance over to stand in front of EJ, leaning against the wall by the door, and sank to his knees.

EJ's eyes widened as he realised that this was indeed going where he thought it was, and quickly put down a hand to Ricky's shoulder. "Whoa, dude, you really don't have to do this."

"Look, I know," Ricky said quickly, cutting him off, "but I told you don't read anything into this. You said earlier you're not gay, right?" EJ shook his head to confirm. "Cool, well, like I also said earlier, neither am I, so we're good, but you did this for me earlier and I don't want it to be like uneven or for you to have this to hold over me, so just let it happen, okay?"

EJ felt stung for a second that Ricky actually thought he'd try and hold anything that had happened between them over him... sure they'd had their difficulties during the musical process but EJ knew he was more respectful than that and thought Ricky would be the same... but at the same time he could tell that Ricky appeared to have drank a little bit at the party so this might just be the alcohol talking a bit. Also... it didn't even make sense for EJ to be able to hold anything over him since he was the one that blew Ricky earlier... but never mind. 

With that, Ricky steeled himself again before turning his focus back to EJ's crotch in front of him, his tipsy and horny mind spinning a bit as he tried to come to terms with what he was about to do.

He reached up to unbutton and unzip the senior's black skinny jeans before pulling them down his legs to his knees. The bottom of his dress shirt fell down covering the waistband of his black Calvin Klein boxerbriefs, but the skater still had a clear view of the big bulge in the front of the underwear, feeling surprised by how hot he found it, how much it turned him on, how bad he wanted to reach out and touch it... did his mouth just start watering?

EJ just stood there, feeling a little uncomfortable and shy with the other boy just silently staring at his boxers-covered crotch. He was about to tell Ricky again that he really didn't have to do this when the curly-haired boy reached out again, gently cupping and rubbing EJ's bulge, trying to remember the process the older boy had gone through when he did this to him earlier. Ricky felt himself getting more and more turned on from the feeling of EJ's junk heavy in his hand, although there was no instant response or stirring within the underwear as EJ's mind still desperately tried to catch up to what was happening.

When Ricky's fingers reached up to hook into the waistband and he looked up at the older boy for confirmation, though, EJ found himself quickly nodding his approval, the pleasure centre in his brain waking up as it processed that he was about to get a blowjob.

Ricky quickly pulled EJ's boxers down his thighs to join his jeans, and as the jock's still-soft dick came into view, there was no denying his mouth definitely watered this time. Here he was, right in front of another guy's dick and feeling the horniest and most turned on he ever had... if you told him even yesterday that this would be the case he would have told you to fuck right off!

Ricky looked up at EJ one more time, and upon receiving another nod of approval, reached up and took the 4 inch soft cock into his hand, feeling its warmth for the first time. It felt... weird. Obviously similar to his own dick when it was soft, but somehow also different. Ricky also took the moment to release the dick and cautiously cup the older boy's balls, which felt a bit bigger than his own and were low hanging yet smooth, the jock clearly shaving them semi-regularly. He figured it must be something to do with his water-polo playing, although he wasn't completely hairless, with a small bush of pubes above his dick but which was still neatly trimmed and taken care of.

Ricky let go of the balls and returned his hand to the other boy's dick, slowly but firmly beginning to rub and stroke the uncut member, which started to more readily respond to his actions now as EJ leant his head back against the wall behind him and let out a happy sigh as he felt Ricky begin to get to work on him.

In less than a minute EJ's cock had grown to it's full hardness, just over 7 inches long and a good thickness, without being ridiculously large or intimidating. EJ could definitely think himself lucky in the dick department. 

Ricky was fascinated watching how his actions made it grow, finding himself loving the feeling of it in his hand. There was only the briefest of moments when he silently cursed to himself that EJ was a little bit bigger than him, but at this point he was so turned on he didn't really care at all.

Ricky kept stroking EJ's hard cock for a few minutes, loving the way EJ was starting to let out moans of pleasure above him as a few small drops of precum started to appear at the head, which Ricky quickly swiped his thumb over as he continued his work.

EJ was loving what Ricky was doing to him so far, and was starting to think that maybe he'd just be getting a handjob from the boy rather than the blowjob he had given earlier, and he was fine with that, when he suddenly gasped as he felt something wet and warm engulfing his head, looking down to see Ricky's eyes closed as he wrapped his mouth around the end of his member and starting suckling lightly.

He instantly closed his own eyes in pleasure and leant his head back again, as Ricky started gently moving his head a couple of inches up and down the jock's hard cock, getting used to the surprisingly not-unpleasant taste of it and the way it felt thick and solid in his mouth.

Obviously Ricky's lack of any kind of experience in this area, he knew he wouldn't be able to give EJ the best head he'd ever had, but he tried to make up for it by eagerly sucking and wrapping his tongue around the shaft of the big thick cock as he bobbed up and down about 4 inches of it, bringing up a hand to wrap around and stroke the base of EJ's cock that he couldn't get to. 

It definitely seemed to be doing the job as the senior was letting out a very steady stream of sighs and moans of pleasure as the skater boy worked, which were all music to Ricky's ears, encouraging him to keep sucking and stroking away.

Ricky felt his own dick completely hardening in his jeans as he sucked EJ's, and brought the hand that wasn't holding the base of EJ's cock down to palm himself through the rough denim. As he pressed his hand down onto his hardness he let out his own moan of pleasure around EJ, the vibrations around his dick sending EJ into a world of pleasure. He let out another loud moan of pleasure, along with an "Mmmmm, yes," as his eyes rolled back and brought a hand down to gently grip and rest in Ricky's hair, not pulling or moving his head but just holding it as the boy continued to bob up and down on his dick eagerly.

The feeling of EJ's hand in his curls turned Ricky on even more and he continued to lightly moan every now and then as he rubbed his hand firmly over his clothed erection, loving the resistance and friction.

A steady stream of precum was gradually leaking from EJ's tip, and Ricky lapped it up eagerly with his tongue, occassionally swallowing the slightly salty, slimy substance, again surprised at how he didn't hate the taste or feel of it in his mouth and on his tongue. Every swallow drew another big moan from EJ and a light tightening of the fist in the skater's hair, although EJ was making sure to stay careful and not be rough or force anything on the boy below him giving his first ever blowjob, of which he was doing a great job in his opinion.

Ricky couldn't stand how hard he was anymore, and without missing a beat of what he was doing to EJ used the hand that had been palming himself to quickly and effortlessly unbutton and unzip his jeans, reaching in and pulling down the front of his white boxerbriefs under his balls, allowing his 6.5 inch cock free, the member springing up as it was released and lightly tapping against the skater boy's stomach before sticking straight out in front of him.

As Ricky wrapped the hand around himself and starting firmly stroking he let out another big moan around EJ's cock, sending the jock crazy as he moaned out a loud "Mmmmm, Ricky, so good!"

Ricky almost bust then and there hearing the moaning, lust-filled praise coming from above him in EJ's sexy voice, and started jerking himself off hard and fast, in a world of pleasure somehow even better than when EJ was blowing him earlier.

Ricky's horniness also led to him pushing his mouth further down onto EJ's thick cock, getting about another inch into his mouth, feeling it start to gently poke against the back of his mouth, as he looked up quickly to see EJ's face completely scrunched up in pleasure. Seeing this effect he was having on the older boy sent another huge wave of pleasure through Ricky as his own eyes rolled back in his head, continuing to suck on EJ's cock and stroke his own as hard and fast as he could, moaning repeatedly.

EJ glanced down again, and the sight of Ricky clearly horned out of his mind, sucking so eagerly on his dick was hot enough, but when he saw that the younger boy was also frantically beating himself off something about it pushed the jock over the edge, and before he really knew what was happening he was just about able to get out a "Ricky, Ricky, I'm about to cum!" before his other hand flew down to join the one already buried in the skater's curly hair, both grabbing a tight fistful as his hips involuntarily tried to buck forward slightly and he let out a huge stream of long, loud, sexy moans as he felt rope after rope of cum shoot out of his cock and into the other boy's mouth and throat.

Ricky hadn't been quite prepared for this and felt himself gag briefly as EJ's hips bucked and his dick hit the back of his throat as his fists curled in his hair, but the skater forced himself not to choke and quickly swallowed all the seed that was fired into his mouth so that it wouldn't overflow, once again surprised that he somewhat liked the taste and feeling of it.

Having EJ come apart above and inside him like this sent Ricky barrelling over the edge too, somehow having enough control to angle his dick directly up and control his burst so his own cum just shot up and onto his hand to avoid making a mess all over the floor and wall.

When both boys were finished shooting, EJ released his grip on Ricky's hair, bringing his hands up to his face as he breathed heavily, processing the amazing experience he just had, a huge smile on his face as the pleasure slowly started to leave his system.

Below him, Ricky quickly licked up some of the residual cum out of the tip of EJ's dick before finally bringing his mouth of the still-hard, slowly softening member, quickly using his other hand to dig into his pocket and pull out a tissue to wipe his own seed from off his other hand, still clenched tightly around his still rock hard cock. Then he carefully folded the tissue over so all the cum was on the inside before carefully placing it on the floor and allowing himself to breathe and recover from giving head for the first time.  
Ricky looked up to see EJ's face still covered by his hands, and for a second was concerned the jock had instant post-orgasm regret, until he noticed the big, unmissable smile on his face, and took a moment to look back down at the senior's now semi-hard, deflating dick, ignoring the fact that he still found it hot, enticing to look at, even still a little turned on, but brushed it off as the post-cum haze, pushing his own dick back down into his boxerbriefs and re-zipping and buttoning his jeans, ignoring that he was still almost fully hard.

He took one last look at EJ's dick before pulling the older boy's Calvins back up and over it, giving the bulge a quick playful squeeze that he knew he could pass off as a joke before also pulling EJ's jeans back up as well, buttoning and zipping them and untucking his shirt where it had been pinned under the jeans.

"Wow," EJ finally said, dropping his hands and looking down at the other boy as he finally stood back up. "That was... something!" He tried but couldn't really get any words out to describe how that had somehow felt better than anything he'd ever done before, even with girls.

"Yeah, yeah, it was." Ricky said, scratching the back of his head for a moment. "But now we're even, and we just never talk about it again. Deal?" He said, holding out his hand.

EJ smiled down at Ricky before meeting his hand with his. "Deal." He said, shaking it.

And with that, and a mutual nod, the boys left the room and continued with the party, both feeling lighter, satisfied and definitely in much better moods. As soon as they parted ways Ricky quickly headed into the kitchen and threw his cum-filled tissue in the bin, before heading back into the depths of the party to find Big Red and continue the night in high spirits.

Party: successful.


End file.
